1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus that discharges a liquid onto a workpiece, and to a liquid discharge method thereof.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, an ink jet recording apparatus (liquid discharging apparatus) that includes a recording head and a recording controller is known. The recording head includes plural ejection orifice (discharge opening) groups that are each arrayed with plural ejection orifices that eject ink onto a recording medium by a double pass method using two recoding passes. The recording controller controls, out of two groups in each ejection orifice group that correspond to the two recording passes, driving of one group with a different recording ratio (thinning ratio) to another group, and, when controlling driving of one group with a high recording ratio from two groups adjacent across the ejection orifice groups, controls the driving of the other group with a low recording ratio. Such an ink jet recording apparatus suppresses generation of an air current from the recording medium toward the ejection orifice face during ejection by avoiding driving of two groups that are adjacent to each other across the ejection orifice groups with a high ejection duty at the same time as each other, thereby suppressing adhesion of ink mist to the ejection orifice face (see JP-A-2005-186610).
However, there has been no consideration hitherto in ink jet recording apparatuses of dividing each of the ejection orifice groups into three or more groups, and controlling driving of the three or more groups.